1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat fitted with a cover at the lower part. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat (seat device) for automobile, which is provided with a support part disposed at the lower part for supporting a seat part on which the occupant is seated, and a front cover for covering the space of the seat between the support part and the seat part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the front cover made of rigid resin such as plastic has been employed for the automotive seat as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-40172. Upon fitting of the front cover, it is necessary to reduce the gap between the seat part and the front cover for the purpose of improving the appearance, which may require much time and labor as well as many kinds of fixtures.
In the case where the side cover made of rigid resin such as plastic is disposed at the side of the seat part, it is difficult to achieve the appropriate fit state between the front cover and the side cover, thus requiring much time and labor for fitting as well as many kinds of fixtures.